Kadoola (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Game: "Dragon Ball Fusions" Manga: "Chapter 10" |Race=Devil |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 2360 |Status= |Address= |Occupation= Martial Artists |Allegiance=Yamma Gang |Classification= |Affiliations=Yamma (superior) Makma (teammate) Haric (teammate) Assam (teammate) }} Kadoola is a Devil and a member of the Yamma Gang. Personality Despite being a Devil; in Dragon Ball Fusions - Kadoola hopes to go to Heaven. In Dragon Ball Advanced; Kadoola is quite charismatic, confident, and sociable. He can also be aggressive and shallow. Being a member of Yamma's Gang; Kadoola has been noted to be cynical and haughty using his charismatic and sociable side as a facade to give his opponent a false sense of security. Appearance Kadoola had pointy ears and has a tan-like skin tone while wearing a black hat with a gold circular melt on the front. His chest piece and the back of his wings are brown while the undersides of his wings, his arms, lower torso, and legs white. He also has white/black boots. Biography Background Kadoola fought a lot of tough guys in Hell and rose up to become their leader. Kadoola joined Yamma's gang at some point and brought his own bandits group into the Yamma's Gang and helped Yamma terrorise the Western Quadrant of Universe 7 Timespace Rift Tournament In the Octofinals; Team Yamma is matched against Team Goku. Kadoola battles against Piccolo and is overwhelmed by the Namekian. However, he seems to gain the upper hand after transforming into his Thunder Devil form. Piccolo ends up grabbing his wrist while Kadoola is using his Thunder Devilmite Slash and Piccolo forces Kadoola to slash himself - destroying the Devil completely. Power Piccolo is able to grab his energy sword and send him flying with a kick to the gut while in the Manga of Dragon Ball Fusion; Trunks was able to block the energy sword with a finger. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly without ki. *Energy Blade - A sword technique by forming ki into a piercing energy blade around their hand. *Lightning Sword Attack - Kadoola infuses lightning into his sword before slashing his opponent multiple times before following up with Volt Rage. *Volt Rage - A lightning-infused ki bolt fired from his index and middle finger. *Flare Strike - Kadoola points his finger at his target which combusts before exploding into a fiery explosion. *Lightning Devilmite Slash - Kadoola charges lightning into his sword while infusing the Devilmite beam into his sword and slashes his opponent causing his opponent with negative thoughts to be annihilated. Kadoola accidentally hit Goku with this attack, but Goku proved to still be immune to the Devilmite Beam. **Thunder Devilmite Slash - Kadoola charges enough lightning into his sword causing it to glow while infusing the Devilmite Beam as well into his sword. *Electric Shock - After entering his Thunder Devil form; Kadoola discharges volts of electricity from the spikes on his back. Transformations Thunder Devil By using the transforming ability and Xeno-Evolution; Kadoola takes on a more powerful state. his hat is destroyed by the mere power up. His wings are retracted into his body while lightning rod-like spikes grow out of his back, he gains hair which grows to his mid-back while his hands and face become dark blue. Kadoola loses his ability to fly in this form. Category:Characters with ki Category:Devil Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Tournament Fighters